While we sleep
by Orion6
Summary: When Sam starts having weird dreams, she turns to her best friend....but what are they trying to tell her?


Summary: Daniel learnt the hard way that dreams teach. When Sam has problems sleeping, she turns to Daniel. As a friend he listens and offers help - but what is Jolinar trying to tell Sam?  
  
*-*  
  
Sam moaned as his hands roamed her body. Her head fell back onto the pillow and his lips searched out her neck. Slowly, his kisses moved upwards until her lips managed to capture his. The contact sent fire flooding through her body as her arms encircled him and drew him closer.  
  
*-*  
  
Sam's eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright in bed. She shook her head softly as her breathing slowed down and glanced at the clock. 0300. She groaned and threw the covers off her. She quickly changed into fresh BDU's and wandered outside into the halls of the SGC. She needed coffee - badly. She wandered down to Daniel's office and smiled as she saw the light under the door. 'Thank god for small miracles' she thought. She gently knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'Come in.'  
  
Daniel looked up as she entered the office. Immediately concerned as he saw her red eyes and disheveled appearance. "Sam?"  
  
She smiled weakly and sat down on one of the chairs at his desk. "Trouble sleeping...."  
  
"Again?" Daniel put down his translation and looked over at her hunched shoulders and tired face. "You should go and see Janet, Sam. This has been going on for weeks."  
  
She sighed. "I know...I just, I keep thinking it has something to do with Jolinar. It's like memory flashes that I can't quite place. Emotions that...I don't remember."  
  
"Have you told anyone else about this Sam?"  
  
Her troubled blue eyes gave him the answer he needed. But he waited for confirmation anyway. "Oh sure Daniel. 'Colonel...I'm sorry I fell asleep in the briefing today, but I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. You see, I keep having these erotic dreams...' "   
  
Daniel watched as Sam's head fell forwards onto the table with a soft thud. "Yeah...well...that may not be the best way to go about it."  
  
"Which ever way I go about it Daniel...I'm going to sound like a basket case." She looked up and rested her chin on her arms. "The Colonel will say it's because I'm not getting any, Teal'c will hopefully just not get it, Janet will make some wisecrack about me needing to get a man..." She sighed. "You were the only person I could trust with this....you don't judge me. You just listen."  
  
Daniel stood up and picked his chair up, moving it around the desk until it was beside Sam's. He sat back down and placed an arm around her waist. "Of course I listen...you're my friend Sam."  
  
"I know. It's just...everyone else expects to be Major Carter...Astrophysicist, Air Force Major, 2IC of SG1....no one expects me to be Samantha Carter...and I gotta tell you...when I wake up from these dreams...that's who I am Daniel...and it scares the hell out of me!"  
  
Daniel gently moved his arm to her shoulder and turned her round so she was facing him. "Why does it scare you Sam?" He left his hand on her shoulder and softly took her other hand in his.  
  
"Because...I'm not in control Daniel. I feel things and I want things that...distract me. And in our jobs...that's a problem I can't afford to be dealing with."  
  
He nodded slowly understanding what she was saying. His heart went out to her. When she'd come to him about this, she'd been embarrassed obviously. But there was something about their friendship that enabled her to open up to him. And it was one of the things he most treasured about the time they spent together. She confided in him with things, she hadn't even told Janet. She often joked that she needed a man's perspective but he often wondered if it was more than that. He shook his head silently. No - he often wished it was more than that.  
  
Over the years, the woman sat in front of him had become an important part of his life. She was the one constant in all of this. The one person he could turn to - with any problem. The one person who would listen, no matter what problems she had of her own, no matter what work she was doing - she would drop everything if he needed her too.   
  
"You need to get some sleep Sam. Come on...I'll walk you back to your quarters."   
  
She nodded reluctantly and got up. He quickly switched off his desk light and gently taking her hand, led her back to her room. They passed a few SF's on the way, who just nodded at them silently and carried on with their duties. Most of the airmen who worked the night shift were used to seeing the two of them wander the hallways. It always amazed Daniel that rumours had never been spread about them. But then, they were always around each other. He smiled softly. If this had been Jack walking her to her quarters...well - he could imagine the stories that would be circulating the mountain by the time the day shift arrived.  
  
Sam stopped in front of her door and she hesitated. Sighing she smiled softly at Daniel. "Thanks."  
  
He studied her carefully. "You don't want to sleep do you. You don't want to go through that again tonight."  
  
Sam's head dropped and she looked at the floor frowning. "No...I don't."  
  
Daniel opened the door to her room and gently pushed her through, shutting and locking the door behind him. He led her over to the bed and sat down, pulling her with him. "You need to rest Sam. If you don't - you're going to burn out. I'll stay here with you."  
  
A look of relief and gratitude passed over her face as she slowly laid down on the bed. Daniel got up and moved the covers over her, and then lay down beside her, pulling her into his embrace. He smiled as she moulded herself against him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.  
  
"Thanks Daniel."  
  
"You're welcome...now rest."  
  
*-*  
  
Sam sighed at the warmth surrounding her. She snuggled closer to that warmth and was rewarded as it enveloped her further. She breathed a sigh of content at the feelings of protection and safety the warmth gave her. She held onto those feelings as she felt herself drifting.  
  
*-*  
  
Movement beside her woke Sam in the morning. She sleepily opened an eye and was greeted by familiar looking material. Frowning she raised her head and looked at the sleeping Archaeologist. Gently trying not to wake him, she rolled over onto her back and rubbed her eyes. She gasped slightly as Daniel moved and rolled with her, moving his arm to settle around her waist. She froze as he nuzzled against her neck and whispered her name softly.  
  
She cautiously spoke out, wondering if he was awake. "Daniel?"   
  
She received a muttered reply that shocked her more than she could imagine. "Samantha? Go back to sleep baby...it's too early."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and her spare hand flew instinctively to her mouth to prevent her from speaking out. Once she had overcome the incredible urge to wake him and ask him what the hell he meant, she carefully moved his arm from around her and slipped out of the bed. As quietly as possible, she unlocked the door and left her quarters.  
  
She quickly made her way to the infirmary. She needed another option and she needed it fast. She cornered Janet in her office and shut the door on the prying nurses. "Janet...I need something to help me sleep. Preferably something that will knock me out so I don't remember any of my dreams."  
  
Janet frowned slightly. "Ok Sam...what aren't you telling me?"  
  
"I've been...having these dreams lately - well for three weeks actually. I think they're left over memories from Jolinar...but I'm not sure. They're keeping me awake Janet and I'm rapidly reaching the end of my tether. I've had no sleep...my work is starting to suffer and I've reached the point where I don't want to close my eyes anymore."  
  
Janet turned and reached into her medicine cabinet. "Take one of these, before you go to bed. You can't drive on them so I'm suspending you from active duty for at least a week...just to be sure."  
  
"Thanks Janet." Sam turned and walked out of the infirmary.  
  
Janet noted Sam's lack of debate on the subject and picked up the phone to inform the General that Major Carter would be deactivated until further notice. She sighed as she replaced the phone. She couldn't be sure...but she had a feeling that this was more than just some left over memory from Jolinar.  
  
*-*  
  
...you're dreams are the key to your soul Samantha. They tell you your deepest desires and wishes. You should listen to them, allow them to teach you. Dreams teach Samantha. Let them show you what you need, what you long for...  
  
*-*  
  
Sam moaned as she opened her eyes. This was crazy. She was even hearing Jolinar's voice now. She grabbed the tablets from the table and took one out of the tube. Taking the glass of water, she quickly swallowed the tablet and prayed that they worked. As she began to feel the tablet take control, she vaguely heard a knocking sound, before her body succumbed to the much needed rest.  
  
Daniel frowned as he knocked on Sam's door. He knew she was home. Her car was in the drive and General Hammond had ordered SG1 on stand-down until she was well enough to return to the team. Jack had looked baffled when Daniel had asked him for the spare key to her house. But he'd just shrugged in the end and muttered something about taking Teal'c fishing again.  
  
When he'd woken this morning, she'd been gone. He'd been relieved to hear, however, that she had been to see Janet and had got something to try and help her sleep. But he was also worried about something else. He'd expected her to be there when he woke. He hadn't expected her to leave without even trying to wake him and he was worried in case he'd done something or said something that had upset her.  
  
He pulled the key out of his jacket and quickly turned it in the lock. Entering her house he quietly called out her name. After checking the lounge and the kitchen, he headed up the stairs to check the other rooms. He checked the bathroom and the guest room, before finally realizing she must be in bed. He softly opened the door to her room and looked in.  
  
She was moving in her sleep, obviously dreaming about something. Her hands grabbed at the covers as she stretched out in the bed. Daniel moved forward slightly into her room to check on her. He stopped when he heard a soft moan escape her mouth. It was definitely a moan of pleasure. He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering the amount of times he'd dreamt about hearing that particular moan. How he wished he could really show her how he felt.   
  
Composing himself, he walked over to the edge of the bed and gently moved the covers, so she didn't suffocate herself. He softly brushed her cheek with his fingers and his heart almost stopped when she leaned into his touch.  
  
*-*  
  
Sam could feel his touch on her face and she moved slightly to make the contact last longer. She felt his hand brush her hair aside on her forehead and moaned gently when a gentle kiss was placed there. She frowned when the contact vanished and called out...  
  
*-*  
  
"Daniel..." Her voice was a whisper but also a plea. He froze halfway across the room. "Daniel?" This time the voice was louder and it was said in question. He turned and looked at her, sat upright in bed, gazing at him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Sam? I was just making sure you were alright."  
  
Sam smiled softly. "I'm fine now. I've finally figured out what these damn dreams have been trying to tell me."  
  
"Oh?" Sam patted the edge of the bed and Daniel hesitated for a moment, before walking over and sitting down beside her.  
  
"They...or should I say Jolinar...has been trying to tell me that I'm missing something very important in my life. I'm missing love. And the reason I'm missing it, is because I haven't told him how I feel."  
  
Daniel breathed in sharply. "Jack."  
  
Sam looked at him through half open eyes. "This morning...I woke before you. You rolled over and snuggled into me and said 'Samantha? Go back to sleep baby...it's too early.' Is there something you want to tell me Daniel?"  
  
Daniel shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sam looked down at the bed and then back at Daniel. "I could never be with Jack, Daniel. For lot's of reasons. He's my CO. He'd bore me to death. He's way too sarcastic. I mean, sure, we're attracted to each other...but what would we talk about? The Simpsons? His idea of a good night in, is a beer and an ice hockey game on the TV." She smiled softly at him. "We have nothing in common. And if we did start something...you can be sure it would end in tears. Besides...he's not the one I want."  
  
Daniel frowned. "Oh - so who..."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
"Ah hah." Sam smiled triumphantly. "You never call me Samantha. Well - except in your dreams..."  
  
Daniel blushed and looked away.  
  
Sam grinned. "Nothing to tell me huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"I've fallen in love with you Dr Jackson."  
  
Daniel turned so fast he almost fell off the edge of the bed. "Wha? What?"  
  
"I've fallen in love with you...the dreams...they've been trying to tell me that I need love and that it's right under my nose. The only night I didn't have one of these dreams...was the night I spent with you. That night, I felt protected, wanted and loved. That morning...I realized it was you I needed."  
  
Daniel opened his mouth to say something but she silenced him with a loving kiss. He moaned and returned her kiss, moving his hands around her back to pull her closer. He'd waited so long for this. He'd never imagined that it would happen. Convinced that she was in love with Jack. Pleased that he had infact been proven wrong.  
  
*-*  
  
Sam moaned as his hands roamed her body. Her head fell back onto the pillow and his lips searched out her neck. Slowly, his kisses moved upwards until her lips managed to capture his. The contact sent fire flooding through her body as her arms encircled him and drew him closer. She broke the kiss momentarily and looked up into his blue eyes.  
  
"I love you Daniel."  
  
"I love you too Samantha."  
  
*-*  
  
The End 


End file.
